What if?
by Evilsingingllama
Summary: What if Cooro, Husky, Senri and Nana discovered they weren't real? A... Ahem- Weird short story.


**Heheh, don't ask why I did this, I just had the idea fresh in my mind. I also mean no offence to people from Birmingham!! **

**I don't own +Anima or any of the characters (except Cocopops, Clora and Fenrir!), but I guess you guys already know that!**

**When they are in the location that they cannot say, they location has been secretly mentioned.**

**What if?**

It was an average day, in the heart of... Some town. Fresh crisp snow had fallen, making the unknown town a Winter-Wonderland!

"Okay, you guys" said Cocopops "I gotta go, my mum will be waiting."

"Your what?" asked Cooro, unfamiliar with the British accent.

"Oops, sorry! My mom." corrected Cocopops.

"Why did you say mum?" questioned Nana.

"It's my accent!" said Cocopops.

"Is it a Sailand accent?" Cooro said "I never heard _anyone_ speak like that before..."

Cocopops sighed, "Okay! I speak with a British accent, like my creator."

There was a deafening silence.

"...Creator?" said Senri.

"Yeah, you guys know... The person who created you?" quizzed Cocopops, suddenly a loud voice echoed round the village.

"Cocopops!! I will punish you for letting you wisdom escape into the fantasy world! You shall... Wait a second, dinner's ready."

Everyone except Cocopops had a confused look on their faces.

"Quick! We need to go to the real world!" shouted Cocopops "Quick jump on the flying llamas!!"

Five llamas then appeared out of no where.

"Flying... Llamas...?" said Husky, angry and confused about the whole 'fantasy' and 'real world' thing.

They all climbed on the llamas anyway, then the llamas took to the sky. The flew over oceans and deserts and wardrobes until they landed in an unfamiliar city.

"Where the hell are we!? Tell us where we are!" demanded Husky. Cars drove by, people were talking on mobiles, even the buildings were weird.

"I-I-I'm afraid" began Cocopops "We... Are in Birmingham!"

A look of horror spread on the gangs faces. Cooro fell to the ground and started crying, Husky went pale, Senri fainted and Nana just stood in shock.

"B-B-B-Birmingham!?" she managed to stutter.

"I am sorry!" said Cocopops, she continued to talk about 'authors' and 'creators' and the 'worlds'.

Meanwhile the people of Birmingham walked past the odd people standing in the middle of the road.

"We must go somewhere else! We must go to the creator!" Cocopops snapped her fingers and they were in a different location.

"W-Where are we now?" asked Cooro, holding back tears. Looking round, they were in a field.

"I cannot say the location or my creator will destroy me" said Cocopops in a grave voice "Now we must look for a person who looks like me, only in funkier clothes!"

They all ran through the field, scaring away cows and sheep, until the eventually reached a road.

"TAXI!" yelled Cocopops, sticking out her hand.

A black cab stopped and they all climbed in.

"Where'd you wanna go?" asked the cab driver.

"To... The creator's house!"

The cab drove full speed down roads and streets, it went up a hill before stopping at a very small street.

"The creator lives there!" Cocopops pointed at a house.

Just before they could get out the taxi, a girl who looks exactly like Cocopops (only in funkier clothes) walks out with a dog.

"Quick, she's getting away! After her!!" commanded Husky.

"You need to pay the fare first!" growled the cab driver.

"LIONS EAT ICE CREAM EVERY SATURDAY, TEACHERS EAT RUBBISH!" yelled Cooro, hitting the cab diver on the head. The cab driver had disappeared, leaving nothing but a small stuffed dog.

They climbed out the cab "Coco!! Stop!" screamed Cocopops.

The girl turned around. "ARRGHH!!!!! You're supposed to be in my head!!"

"..Hi..." said Senri.

"Nice to meet you!" smiled Nana.

"HIYAA!!" said Cooro.

"Mhm." glared Husky.

The dog the girl was walking looked at them all in excitement before leaping all over them.

"Marley! Off! Down!" the girl barked, the dog just ignored.

"Oh please creator," begged Cocopops "please, stop the really loud voice from punishing me for letting these guys know they don't really exist."

"Heey!" said the group (except Senri) "We do exist!"

The girl paused for a second. "Okay, I'll stop the voice from punishing you, but I must clear all of your minds."

Cooro smiled

"Cool!" he exclaimed "How are you gonna do that!?"

"Pet the bunny..." The girl was suddenly holding a white rabbit with rainbow eyes, "It's a magical bunny!"

They all stroked the rabbit. At first nothing happened until the girl yelled at them "LIONS EAT ICE CREAM EVERY SATURDAY, TEACHERS EAT RUBBISH!" and hit them on the head with Husky's staff.

::~~**....**~~::

Husky opened his eyes and rubbed them. He looked around, he was in a forest and all the others were lying next to him.

"Woah, I had a weird dream," he said, the gang nodded and muttered to each other.

Suddenly Clora and Fenrir appeared from the bushes.

"There you all are! We were looking for you!" said Clora. Fenrir barked happily and wagged his tail.

Then a weird noise like Cocopops talking came from Clora's bag.

"Ummm, I'm gonna take a walk." said Clora running off, Fenrir behind her.

When she was sure the group weren't around she took a walkie-talkie out her bag.

"This is CloFen, mission Flying Llama complete! Over!"

"Excellent" said Cocopops, on the other end of the walkie-talkie, "As soon as mission Cow Udder is complete, part one of my evil plan will be in action! Over!"

**Review that Thang!**


End file.
